


Vocaloid stuff

by dead_wr1ter



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no a/b/o it's scary i hate it, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_wr1ter/pseuds/dead_wr1ter
Summary: just some vocaloid stuff for you to enjoy :)
Relationships: idk i'm lazy, most vocaloid ships, probably some utau too





	Vocaloid stuff

**Author's Note:**

> lenkaito ff. i would've written the fight scene but i'm bad at writing action lol  
> everyone mentioned (unless called 'younger' or called mum/mom, dad, mr, mrs, etc.) is 16 and len and kaito are between 172-180cm (5'8-5'11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lenkaito ff. I would've written the fight scene but i suck at those lol  
> everyone mentioned (apart from kaito's parents, obvi) are 16 and len an kaito are between 172 and 180 cm (5'8-5'11)

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING IN THIS SCHOOL END WITH FIGHTING?"

Kaito wiped the blood from his mouth. He was sure Len just knocked out a tooth. "He started it!" he claimed.

"It's not my fault you're useless!" Len retorted, "This all happened because _you_ couldn't keep a secret. Stop pushing the blame on me and be responsible for _once_ in your life!"

"Oh, so because I told the other guy in our group project about your mom's death, you can tell the entire school my business?" Kaito asked.

He felt someone grab his wrist. "Kaito, shut up." Miku whispered.

"Why should I?"

"Do you need a reason to shut up?"

"Yes Miku, he does." Len glared.

"So do you, apparently." Kaito mumbled.

"Okay, both of you, just shut up." Rin said. "Either you sort this out now or I tell the headmistress."

Kaito stood still, glaring at Len. It's almost funny how quickly their friendship was ruined. 

Him, Len and Piko were in a group for their chemistry class. Piko just transferred from one of the best schools in the country, so they were excited to work with someone they considered a child genius. Last week, Len's mother passed away. His effort dropped and he left the other two to clean up his messy work. Piko had asked why and Kaito, out of common decency, told him what happened to Len's mother. Piko must've confronted him about it, and out of spite, Len told the class gossip everything about him, who then told nearly everyone in their year.

Two dramatic arguments and a fight later, Kaito could barely contain his rage around someone he considered his best friend. "Have fun snitching, Rin." He shook off Miku's hand and walked out of the park.

"Kaito? Where are you going?" He heard Miku calling after him. He didn't grace her with an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaito locked himself in his room for days afterwards. He couldn't go back to school and handle everyone giving him unwanted attention when he just wants to get on with work. He didn't even have enough energy to get up from his bed. 

He listened to his parents arguing downstairs. "You have to do something," his father said, "our son's trapped himself in his room and hasn't even left for food in days!" 

"Me? Why me? Why not you? You're always talking about how you know Kaito better than he knows himself! Go talk to him, encourage him to play catch, whatever father-son bonding activity you want to do!" his mother shouted. 

"I only do that to get him off that videogame or to give him a break from schoolwork! I don't know him at all! Just...do something!"

"And if I don't?" 

"Then he'll probably die in there?!" 

The doorbell rang. Kaito stopped listening at that point and tried to go back to sleep. 

Half an hour later, someone knocked on his door. "Door's open!" he shouted.

The door opened. His mom carried a tray of food over to his desk. "I brought you some _donburi_. It's hot, so watch your tongue." 

"Thanks mom." Kaito said, sitting up on his bed. 

"You have a visitor, too. He said he was worried about you because you haven't been at school." 

Kaito sighed. He knew who came to visit. "Tell him I'm asleep. Or that I'm dead." 

"Too late." Len stood in the doorway. 

"I'll leave you two alone." 

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Kaito sank back onto his pillow to avoid making eye contact with Len. "Are you not going to apologize?" 

He huffed. "I would've if you didn't tell the entire school why I broke up with Rin."

"I know that was wrong and really uncool, and I'm really sorry. What you did just hurt. Why didn't you at least _ask_ if it was okay to tell Piko that? I would've."

Kaito paused. He thought of every time he had told Len a secret and someone asked him about it. The only time he told, he asked. "I know. I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"Hug it out?"

Kaito stood up and walked over to his best friend. Len pulled him in for a tight hug and accidentally grazed his lips over his cheeks. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Is that a packet of mints in your pocket?"

"If I say yes will you tell me if there's a packet of mints in yours?"


End file.
